Mi
Translingual Number mi # A Roman numeral representing one thousand and one (1001). See also * Alternate forms: MI * Previous: m (one thousand, 1000) * Next: mii (one thousand and two, 1002) ---- English Pronunciation * * *: * Homophone: me Noun # A syllable used in sol-fa (solfège) to represent the third note of a major scale. Synonyms * me See also * do * fa * la * re * so * sol-fa * solfege * ti Translations * Arabic: * Catalan: * French: * Hungarian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Russian: # Anagrams * , Im, I'm, IM Category:English two-letter words ---- Albanian Pronoun mi # my See also * im Noun mi # mouse Category:Albanian nouns Category:Albanian pronouns ---- Amuzgo Verb # have Noun # cat Category:amu:Mammals ---- Bislama Pronoun # I (first person singular pronoun) ---- Catalan Etymology 1 Pronoun strong}} # me; Etymology 2 Noun # mi Etymology 3 Noun # mu; the Greek letter Μ (lowercase μ). Category:ca:Greek letter names ---- Croatian Pronoun # we # we (vocative plural of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} Pronoun # to me (enclitic dative singular of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} ---- Dutch Noun # mi ---- Egyptian Alternative spellings ;Hieroglyphic signage W19-M17 W19-M17 Pronunciation Wikipedia: Manuel de Codage Preposition # as, like ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * , Pronoun # I, the one who is speaking, me, myself #: ''Mi vidas lin.'' #:: ''I see him.'' #: Li donis la hundo al '''mi'.'' #:: He gave the dog to '''me'.'' #: Mi diris al '''mi'.'' #:: I said to '''myself'.'' ---- Ewe Pronunciation * , Pronoun # you (third person plural) ---- Ga Pronunciation * , Pronoun # I, me (first-person pronoun; refers to the person speaking) ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From the same Uralic root * as Finnish Pronoun # we Declension Etymology 2 From the same Uralic root * as Finnish Interjection # how ...!, what a ...! #: ''Mi gyönyörűség!'' - What a beauty! Synonyms * mily (also poetic) * milyen (normal use) Pronoun # what? #: ''Mi van a kezedben?'' - What is in your hand? Declension Derived terms * micsoda * miféle * miközben * mi újság * semmi Etymology 3 Noun # mi, a syllable used in solfège to represent the third note of a major scale See also * dó, ré, fá, szó, lá, ti External links * http://cotcot.hu/miez/cikk/1579 Category:Hungarian two-letter words Category:hu:Music ---- Indonesian Noun # noodle Category:id:Food and drink ---- Italian Pronoun # me Related terms * io * me Noun # The third note, mi. # E (musical note or key) # mu (Greek letter) Category:it:Greek letter names ---- Jamaican Creole Pronoun # I # me # mine ---- Latin Adjective # the masculine singular of the pronoun meus or "mine" Pronoun # sometimes the of instead of the more frequent ---- Lojban Particle (pro-sumti) # I, me, we, us; the one(s) who is/are speaking. ---- Mandarin Pinyin syllable mi # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Nigerian Pidgin Pronoun # I # me ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Pronoun # References * ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology From . Pronoun # I # me Derived terms * See also * * * * * * ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * Pronoun # we # we (vocative plural of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} Pronoun # to me (clitic dative singular of ) Declension |np= |gs= , |gp= , |ds= , |dp= , |as= , |ap= , |vp= |ls= |lp= |is= , |ip= }} Category:Serbo-Croatian personal pronouns ---- Slovene Pronoun # we ---- Spanish Pronunciation * . Etymology 1 Adjective # My. Usage notes The forms and are only used before and within the noun phrase of the modified noun. In other positions, a form of is used instead. : Son '''mis' libros.'' — “They are my books.” : Son los libros '''míos'.'' — “They are my books.” (“the books of mine”) Related terms Etymology 2 Noun # mu; the Greek letter Μ, μ Synonyms *mu *my Category:es:Greek letter names ---- Sranan Tongo Pronoun # I # my ---- Tok Pisin Pronunciation * , Pronoun # I, me. First person pronoun; refers to the person speaking. ---- Torres Strait Creole Etymology From me. Pronoun # me See also * ai ---- Turkish Particle # Shows that the sentence is a question. ---- Welsh Pronunciation * Pronoun # me Usage notes Mi is typically heard only after the preposition i. Particle # a particle used with verbs other than 'bod' to mark affirmative statements. Usage notes Mi triggers the soft mutation on the following verb. It is more common in the north; in the south, is used instead. br:mi cs:mi de:mi et:mi el:mi es:mi eo:mi eu:mi fo:mi fr:mi fy:mi gl:mi ko:mi hy:mi hr:mi io:mi it:mi ka:mi ku:mi lo:mi la:mi lt:mi hu:mi ms:mi nl:mi ja:mi no:mi oc:mi pl:mi pt:mi ro:mi ru:mi scn:mi sl:mi fi:mi sv:mi tr:mi vi:mi vo:mi wa:mi zh:mi